


Have You Any Wool?

by threeminutesoflife



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manhandling, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesoflife/pseuds/threeminutesoflife
Summary: Proposal dinner with Ransom does not go as planned
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Have You Any Wool?

The car ride home was silent, tense. The car bounced causing Ransom to grumble when it caught the edge of a pothole. One more thing that was surely your fault. Ten more minutes passed until Ransom broke the silence with revisiting the earlier accusation, “You were flirting with him. Might as well of pulled your top down when talking to that fucking prick.”  
“If I exposed my tits every time I talked to a prick, I’d constantly be topless around you.”  
Ransom shot you a glare as the car whipped the curve out of the city and down a remote road, “It’d be safer for you to only be concerned about my prick.”  
Your fingers dug into the car door as he straightened out the vehicle, “What did you-”  
“Smarter. It’d be smarter for you to only be concerned about me- and my huge prick.”  
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you- there was no flirting.”  
“Could have fucking fooled me with those exchanges tossed around.”  
“What the hell, Ransom, you’re ridiculous. There were no secret coded exchanges, nothing said was of value.”  
“Sure. Nothing. Whatever you say.” You didn’t have to look at your boyfriend to know he rolled his eyes at least twice when spitting out those words.  
“What is wrong with you? Whatever untrue scene you’re cooking up in your crazy head- knock it off.”  
Ransom scoffed out your name, “I know what I fucking saw.”  
“Oh my god-“  
“No, I’m Ransom. Your boyfriend,” his eyes staying on the road as he spoke heatedly at you, “but I know how you’ve recently become confused on our roles to each other. So let me break it down really fucking simply for you. I don’t loan my toys out for others to play with.”  
“Fucking hell, Ransom-“  
“Hugh… I think, I’ll have you address me as Hugh from now on.”  
Taking your beaded clutch, you smacked Ransom’s bicep, “How about I call you ‘asshole’ and tell you to lose my number!”  
Ransom growled and grabbed your purse as he weaved along the isolated lane. Taking the clutch, he smacked your thigh in return and tossed it out his window.  
You screeched seeing your belongings fly across the wooded night sky, “Are you insane?! Pull over! Pull over right the fuck now! Everything I have is in there!”  
Ransom pressed down harder on the gas pedal, propelling you back against your seat. “You have me- that’s all that fucking matters. Fran can play fetch and get it tomorrow.”  
“You can’t just order her- Ugh- Pull over right now, Ransom! Goddammit, you’re unbelievable! I need my keys, my phone, my fucking wallet! It’s all in there, you asshole!”  
Ransom only picked out one thing from your rant, “I’m the asshole? What kind of grade A bullshit are you feeding yourself to believe that? You were the one flirting with someone in front of me. I don’t need to be in this relationship, you know. Plenty people want me.”  
Your eyes narrowed at that, “Then let me out here if that’s how you really feel, asshole.”  
Ransom ignored your challenge and the look you shot him, “Besides, seems like you’re up shit’s creek without a paddle. No keys? Guess you need me pretty fucking badly now.” He squeezed your thigh and slid he hand down closer to the apex of your thighs.  
“Are you crazy?” You pushed his hand away and pressed your knees together tightly. “Are you seriously getting off on being a complete shitwad to me? And- hey asshole, look at me- he was the waiter. The waiter. He asked if we wanted dessert. Meaning you and me, not him and me. With your sweet tooth, of course I asked about the dessert options! For you, Hugh.” You flipped his car’s heater on with more force than necessary. Really at this point, all you wanted to do was smash all the buttons and rearrange his settings into chaos. “All this fighting, you’d think the rage would keep me warm. But no, it’s freezing in here!”  
“Maybe try wearing more clothes and not letting your nips slip out to random men.” Ransom flipped the heater off with a smirk, “Should have brought a sweater.”  
“I hope you fucking choke on your sweater,” You mumbled as you crossed your arms over your chest, feeling cold and vulnerable. Ransom arched an eyebrow at your hiss and watched you run your hands over your arms trying to warm yourself up. You refused to acknowledge him, keeping your eyes pointed out the window. “Just take me home. I know you keep my spare key on you.”  
Ransom smacked the steering wheel in annoyance with how the evening went.  
He had been anxious all day and well-aware he was acting like a dick to you at the moment. The untouched ring box in his coat pocket felt too heavy for him to speak kindly to anyone tonight, even you.  
Ransom had been nervous since picking up the archaic piece of jewelry. A feeling that left him sneering at a weak characteristic of humanity. He wasn’t a soft individual, but he wasn’t as abrasive around you. He knew he wanted you as soon as you met and rejected him, only then to turn around and tell him to meet you in the restroom at the charity event. He walked in expecting to receive a blowjob and gift you with a beaded necklace. Instead, he was surprised and became more aroused when you lifted up your gown and instructed him to get on his knees and press his lips to yours.  
He had this night planned for a long time- the setting, the restaurant, little details ironed and starched out. But when he arrived at the perfect restaurant, he was quickly pulled aside as perfect you was led away to the perfect table. He was then quietly informed that the perfect waiter, who he perfectly coached to ensure the perfect timing, was perfectly out sick.  
The stand-in waiter was a shit show, and Ransom was convinced the guy couldn’t shit in a pile. Besides being on edge all night from his nerves, Ransom was now on edge from the imbecile who couldn’t time the courses correctly and wouldn’t stop talking to you and playing twenty questions. It felt like he was watching the waiter attempt to speed date you, every time circling around with more questions. What are your side dish preferences, would you like more cheese, how about some pepper, would you like your glass refilled? Were you actually flirting with the waiter? No, you were being polite customer. But at that point in the night, all Ransom could focus on was the wasted time he spent on the preparations and his perfect proposal going down a shit-filled toilet.  
But then, you did that thing only you could do. You knew something was wrong with Ransom, without having to ask. You took his hand across the table and gave it a light squeeze. A tilt of your head as you bit your lip and smiled endearingly at him. He felt your thumb rub the back of his hand, each graze softer than the last. He felt the sincerity in your smile and saw the concern in your eyes. You treated him in a way that was far better than he deserved- a way he didn’t know he wanted to be treated until meeting you.  
This was it. This was the moment.  
You cemented it with that serene look of adoration for him. This was right, this was perfect. He gave a crooked smile and thumbed his pocket for the ring box. Clearing his throat, he softly said your name. Almost too softly, because you half-laughed and looked at him with a look of cute confusion. He held your hand just a little but tighter, a little bit more desperate. He leaned in closer from across the table and-  
The waiter came back and interrupted the moment by asking about dessert. As you pulled your hands away from Ransom, you smiled politely at the waiter. Ransom felt you and your obvious answer of yes slip away from him. And he was pissed.  
As the ring began growing cold again in the velvet box, he vowed with every bite of the overpriced dessert he’d never eat here again.  
Ransom shook his head at the tension refilling the car. The ring still stashed away in his coat pocket, teasing him with how it wasn’t warming on your finger.  
The ring was still cold, but his annoyance and sweater kept him plenty warm.  
He’d make up for the fight later. You were his. You’d forgive him, you always did. But first, finding a small amount of humor in his ill-aimed anger, he turned the air conditioning on. Before you could protest, Ransom flipped on the radio and raised the volume to drown out the inevitable sound of your teeth chattering.  
Shifting in your seat to find a comfortable spot, you kicked off your heels. Debating which was worse- cold feet or sore feet? Biting your tongue at Ransom’s air conditioning antics, you weren’t about to address him more than you’d have too. You were annoyed with yourself for agreeing to eat at this out of the way restaurant, and even more annoyed at yourself for losing your purse to your and Ransom’s tempers.  
~~  
“This is not my house, Ransom,” you weren’t surprised to see he only drove where he wanted to go.  
“Get out, we’re having makeup sex.”  
You kept your arms crossed in annoyance and didn’t move, “Wow, so romantic. Hugh Ransom Drysdale, everyone- the last true Renaissance man.”  
Ransom inhaled deeply, half-amused and half-not at your dry sense of humor, “Grab your shoes or leave'em, I really don’t care. But your ass is going to be out of this car and cupped in my fucking hands within the next five minutes.”  
“I am too fucking cold for these games, Hugh. Some asshole kept the air conditioner on and wouldn’t lend me a sweater. You want us to stop fighting? Fine, we’ve stopped. But we are not fucking. Now take me home.”  
“We are home. Get out or I’ll move you, y/n.”  
Something about Ransom’s tone made your legs flex and your knees press together. He knew it would draw a reaction from you. You sat up straighter, your core awaking at the thought of him manhandling and manipulating your body into various positions.  
Smugness twisted in Ransom’s smile as he undid your seatbelt, “Look at you rubbing those thighs together, baby. You whine about going home, but we both know you’re going to end up in my bed.”  
Ransom slammed the driver door closed and came around to your side as you tried to downplay your interest and focus on your annoyance with him instead. He opened your door and rested against it, “Out. Before I help you.”  
You grabbed a high heel off the floor and pointed it at Ransom with each word, “Leave. Me. Alone.”  
Ransom dove at you and grabbed you roughly out of the car, “You’re pissing me off, y/n.” You yelped when he flung you over his broad shoulder, your stomach pressed painfully into him. “And I have to say, I fucking like it.”  
Ransom smacked your ass and kicked the car door close. The high heel abandoned on the ground as Ransom made his way into the house with you. He kneaded your freshly spanked cheek, only to smack it again, “Keep screaming. Make a scene. I know you’re wet and ready.”  
Ransom dropped you on the bed to bounce as he took off his sweater, dropping it behind you on the mattress. “Strip.”  
Your eyes darts over Ransom’s chest and up to his eyes. You were still miffed with his attitude tonight, but when he became forceful and unpredictable like this- you couldn’t wait for the release.  
Ransom kicked your knees apart and stepped one leg in between your open thighs. “I know, my girl. Fuck, I can smell my girl. Strip before I rip it off you.”  
You jumped up and caught his face in your hands, crashing your lips against his. Teeth, tongue, bitten lips, all clashing over his; the desperation and hunger for it all felt more like a tactical advance than a romantic gesture.  
Ransom pulled away first and chuckled darkly, “It’s always a sexual rollercoaster with you.”  
His fingers snaked across the top of your sweetheart neckline and he slid two fingers underneath the material. He kept his eyes on yours as he slowly dipped his fingers up and down along smooth skin. Moving his fingers over your clavicle and neck, he laid them across your lips as you opened your mouth. Your tongue darted out, circling and wetting his fingers. Anticipating him to insert his fingers in your mouth you parted your lips more, but he pulled away surprising you and moved them back down to the top of your dress. Dipping his fingers in your cleavage, you felt cool air hit your skin along the wet trail he left.  
“You’re a stubborn little tease, baby. Now, what did I tell you to do?” His hand came out the top of your dress to grip the delicate material. Ransom jerked you close to him and bent his knee. Your core hit against his thigh as you stumbled into his chest.  
Your eyes closed at the contact, your clit eager for more friction and attention. Biting your lip, you decided to change his command slightly and started undoing his belt. Ransom’s hips jolted out towards you as you tugged the belt loose. His grin widened when you tossed it on the floor and dipped your hands in his boxers. Reaching behind you, he unzipped your dress. The tips of his fingers lingered down your spine. Ransom leaned into your neck, his teeth slowly nipped and lips gently bruised your skin as his fingers dug into your hips. The dress pooled around your ankles, his pants followed. You stripped each other bare, a veil of soft intimacy hung around you both.  
You cupped Ransom’s cheek with a soft smile, “Hi.”  
A furrow started in his brow and before you had time to think, you were taken by surprise.  
Ransom shoved you backwards, disliking the tenderness only you brought out in him.  
Your head snapped against the mattress as your legs fell open, pussy glistening. Startled by his abruptness, “Asshole.”  
“Oh, we’ll revisit that area again princess, but I have something planned for you first.”  
Ransom grabbed your ankles and yanked you across the bed towards him. Gripping your hips, he flipped you over onto your stomach. He ignored your protest and slapped your bottom, sending a jolt through you.  
Ransom’s hands ran up the back of your legs, his thumbs dipped between the apex of your wet thighs. He moved his slick-coated thumbs along the crease of your cheeks, “Go on, keep crying wolf, baby. We both know you like it.”  
His words made you involuntarily lift your ass off the bed, welcoming him to tease you more. Pulling you up to his chest, Ransom dropped his arms around the front of your waist and rocked his erection against your ass. His lips ghosted your ear, his long fingers teased your clit, “Turn over, lay down. You’re going to like this.”  
Breaking away from Ransom you dropped to all fours but didn’t move further, and watched him spit and stroke himself over your shoulder.  
He looked down at you, an eyebrow raised at your delay, “Fucking stubborn. Fine, I’ll make sure you love this.”  
Ransom jumped at you, grabbing your shoulder and collaring your neck. He turned you over onto your back and pressed his weight into your chest. His hold tightened around your neck and your knees fell apart inviting him closer to your core.  
“So beautiful, aren’t you?” He lined himself up to your entrance. “So fucking sure of yourself,” he groaned as he felt you stretch around him. “So fucking sure-” He pressed his fingers harder into the column of your throat as he pushed himself deeper into you, “I won’t hurt you.”  
One of your legs hooked around his waist, both of yours arms around his torso as he dragged himself in and out of you. You concentrated on your breathing and the chaotic fluttering in your core. Every push into you, Ransom held your throat tighter; every pull away from you, he loosened his grip.  
“You still cold, baby?” Ransom rolled his hips deep into you.  
A mangled moan and a hard press of your heel on his ass was your reply.  
“Here,” Ransom rocked back on his heels, pulling you back with him down onto his cock with a tilt. “Let me warm you up some more.”  
His knees dug into the mattress while your bottom was suspended in air, each ass cheek in Ransom’s hands while your legs were wrapped high around his waist. He watched himself slide in and out of you, your moans filled the room. Your nails bit into his forearms as you matched each other’s pace.  
“Fuck.. Ransom..” You patted wildly. “Oh.. my.. god..”  
He rolled his hips and snapped into you harder, arrogance and pleasure rolling off him.  
Ransom dropped your bottom and bridged himself over you, his arms caging you under him, “Gotta get you warmer, baby.”  
Without slowing his pace, he reached out for the discarded sweater with one hand and looped it around your neck.  
He felt your pussy clench as he made the knot. Your whimper cut off as Ransom tightened the wool sleeve around you throat.  
With one hard yank on the sweater, he dove himself deeper in your pussy. Your cervix hurt but you were never wetter.  
“That’s it baby,” Ransom murmured above you, watching your reactions, all your tells, as he fucked you faster. “Fuck! Can feel you trying to milk my cock. So close.”  
The sweater knotted in his hand as he braced his weight on his elbows. A tighter twist with a dirty roll of his hips. Your ankles locked above his ass as he slammed you over the edge.  
“Right there, baby,” Ransom cupped your face and twisted the sweater tighter, “RIGHT.. THE.. FUCK… THERE!”  
Your mouth fell open and visioned whitened as you shattered around him, your cunt convulsing and squeezing him. Ransom loosened the sweater and grabbed your face as he rutted into you. His rhythm lost as he kissed your cheeks and brought you back to him, “So good, baby. My fucking girl.”  
You pulled his lips to yours and swallowed his moans as he found his own release in you.  
~~  
Ransom climbed back in bed, the sounds of your steady breathing filled the room as he nestled himself behind you. He pulled your back closer to his chest and slipped his leg between yours. Pressing his thigh against your core, he smirked feeling his dried release still staining your skin. Tomorrow morning, you would notice the ring on your finger. But by then, it would be warm on your skin and remain there. It didn’t matter to Ransom that he hadn’t ask you, you were his.


End file.
